


Catharsis

by Spacii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Female Solo, Gen, Incestuous Voyeurism, Lycanthropic Normality, Masturbation, Mating Games: The Teen Wolf Pornathon, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, auditory voyeurism, boundaries are more like suggestions, no actual incest occurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacii/pseuds/Spacii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is fucking someone downstairs and Cora just wants to fucking sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> The Non-con Voyeurism tag is there as a warning for your comfort but it's not deliberate, more like it's an unavoidable life hazard due to enhanced senses. There is no sexual touching between Derek and Cora.

Derek is fucking someone downstairs.

Discretion’s never a possibility in the loft under normal circumstances, especially for werewolves, but then shame is one of the more human emotions. Usually sexual shame within the safety of the pack is meant to be something of a non-issue, except for maybe the bitten. For born wolves experience has already taught them that the sight, sound, and heavy scent of sex is not so much an illicit experience as it is a reassurance of life and safety. For every salty-sweet taste of it to their heightened senses there’s also the weight of trust, growth, and joy.

Still, that didn’t make it any less annoying when you’re trying to get some fucking sleep.

Even stripped down to a tank top and underwear it’s still too damn hot. Cora just wants to sleep. She’s tired, tired damnit! Every limb trembling from the kind of bone deep exhaustion that comes with pushing herself past physical limits, from training until her mind was nothing but white noise instead of black smoke and screams.

A stifled gasp floats up from the general direction of the spiral staircase and she groans in exasperation, covering her face with a pillow. At first she can’t tell exactly who it is sucking her Alpha’s dick then abruptly decides she doesn’t really want to know. The sharp tang of it in her nose and wet smacking is obscene enough as it is, she doesn’t really want to be able to picture it later in all it’s high definition glory.

Cora huffs and silently cursed him for taking so long to get laid, for picking the most inconvenient times to finally get some, before angrily shoving the pillow away. She slides a hand over her breast, pausing only long enough to give it an indulgent squeeze. Then moves her hand down the smooth skin of her belly and lower to test the waters, finds the thin material of her panties already wet.

After a few tense moments of her idly playing with her slick bits and Derek’s hitched breathing he finally tells their guest, “Enough.”

‘ _Yeah, really_ ,’ Cora thinks.

She grunts irritably and removes her hand to grab at the the pillow again, folding and then tucking it firmly between her thighs before rolling back over onto her belly. She nuzzles the bedding for a second, taking deep breaths before settling in. It doesn’t smell like her, it smells like Derek. It smells like pack, lavender, and sex. It smells safe. For the moment she is safe. Everyone is safe, and some of the tension that she’s carried for as long as she could remember eases. It drains from her shoulders and down the length of her spine to pool in a hot little knot where her clit is pressing against the firm cotton of the pillow, begging to be worked out. So Cora shifts to adjust it more to her liking, presses it more solidly against her, before she starts rocking her hips in lazy little circles.

Maybe it’s all the ‘fuck me’ pheromones in the air, maybe she just needed it, but it’s not very long before Cora’s groaning softly into the sheets. The pressure is satisfying and consistent so she hunches to properly mount it. The slap of her hand hitting the wall seems loud but she doesn’t really care anymore because the angle is perfect. It’s _so good_ and she just needs something to brace against while her body strains and shivers.

Someone’s screaming their satisfaction behind the Alphas’ palm now. She can hear them, smell the salt of their tears as the furniture bangs and rattles in a vicious rhythm. She needs to come, feels hot with it as she works herself over on Dereks’ bedding, his scent thick against her tongue. Every flex of her hips sends a jolt of pleasure that leaves her gasping, the cotton a sweet wet ruin against her slit.

She’s going to come soon, can barely focus on what’s happening downstairs beyond the fact that her Alpha is too. Cora thrusts harder and the bed creaks in protest until her orgasm finally breaks over her in weak, syrupy pulses. It’s not nearly enough though and she snarls, dissatisfied. There’s no knot for her to clench down on, no hard friction fucking her open where she needs it most. She maybe loses a little time as she mounts the pillow again and again, hungry for it as the bed rocks and whines beneath her like a lover.

It’s not until Derek’s footsteps are coming up slow on the stairs when finally, _finally_ it’s enough. She wails when the fifth orgasm hits, leaves her shivering and weak as a newborn kitten. She struggles to catch her breath, cheeks flushed red with effort, when Derek gently slides the pillow out from between her thighs and places a fresh one under her head. It’s cool against her cheek and she murmurs her thanks in exhausted contentment as he settles into bed behind her. His body’s solid at her back and practically thrumming with satisfaction. For the moment they are pack again and within moments they fall asleep like that, with the scent of family rich in their noses and comfort weighing their limbs down like a drug.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sporadically going through and editing some things and decided I finally liked this one enough to put it up.
> 
> This was written for the 2014 Mating Games Challenge: Non-Penetration. Unbeta'd.


End file.
